Personal Moments
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Between Committed and Living Doll personal moments are shared between Grissom and Sara, here they are.
1. Committed

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Disclaimer: I do not own anything CSI

Sara sat on the couch as she cried, the last time she had been like that was when she was twelve. A knock on her door made her walk over and open the door, she knew who it would be. Grissom looked at her and she looked at him.

"Honey?"

She just hugged him without thinking and he hugged her back.

"Shh, it's going to alright. You're safe now, shh."

Sara began crying harder and he walked into the apartment, shuting the door with his foot. Getting to the couch, Grissom managed to sit down and held Sara. She calmed after almost ten minutes and pulled from him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No problem really. How long have you been crying?"

"I don't know, maybe half the day."

"Looks like it, memories resurfacing?"

"My father threatening me to make my brother leave the house, Mark has always the protective one. Being ten years older and in the way at twenty-two, my father told him to get out of the house. Mark said not without me, my father grabbed the nearest gun and me. Pressing the gun to my head, my father told him to leave or he'd kill me. My brother said he'd be back for me. That night was the night my mother stabbed my father, I never saw Mark again although I'm sure he would've come back for me."

"Have you tried looking for him?"

"I'm too scared to, maybe one day I will."

"Sara...things between us are..."

"Going well compared to four months ago!"

"...Not where I want them."

Sara looked at him and got ready for a long speech of how they shouldn't be together in a intimate sense, only friendship or co-workers.

"I know, we can only be co-workers."

"I don't want to be too late, I felt like I almost lost you and my chance to change things today."

"Wait, did you just say the word 'change' in a sentance? Call the press, Gil Grissom said the word 'change ' in a sentance!"

She began smiling and laughed, he smiled knowing he had lead her from crying to laughing.

"I'm serious Sara, am I too late?"

"For what?"

"A chance to be with you."

Sara's mouth dropped, had she heard him correctly? 

"Did you just say you wanted a chance to be with me? I'm loosing my mind, I think I need to be in the hospital!"

"Honey look at me."

He pulled her to face him, his eyes told the tale.

"You're serious! Oh God, you're serious!"

"I want to have a chance with you. Not a fling or just two weeks or two months, I want a life Sara, with you! I almost lost you, I want to have a chance before something happens again. I know you heard the speech, that was then, I'm ready now."

"Brass told you didn't he?"

"No, I've always had a feeling. I know when you're within twenty feet of me."

"I guess it goes both ways, so what do you want to do because the ball's in your court or should I say the expirement is in your hands."

"Science and you! Dinner later, tomorrow night. I'll cook because from what I've heard, you can't even boil water. My house at eight."

"I'm going to kill Nick for that."

"Now don't start killing and beig put in jail before we have dinner."

She laughed and looked at him.


	2. Iced

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Iced:

Sara sat in Grissom's kitchen, they were 'on' their fourth date, Grissom cooked for them. Just them on a friday night alone. Sara sat at the bar with a glass of non-alcoholic wine listening to the court session he went through. He looked at her and smiled.

"I heard you had fun today."

"Oh, nothing big. Just another case of boy-girl jealousy in which case she used carbon dioxide as means of murder. I blew up a toliet!"

Sara smiled widely at that statement, Grissom shook his head at that. She sounded like a kid who just got all the jelly beans from 'the guess how many' contest.

"How'd you do that?"

"With ten pound of dry ice and water, pressure builds up and...it was really fun. Me and Greg had fun with that."

"You and Greg, should I be worried?"

"No Honey, I only have my eye on one guy and he's not a CSI level one. He happens to be the boss, we'll keep that quiet."

"Okay, dinner's ready."

"Thank you."

Sara took it and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, he smiled as he sat beside her.

"Would you stay the night?"

"Stay how?"

"Just over, sleep only. We agreed to get past a month before stepping into the next step."

"I'll stay, I don't have to be at work tonight."

Enjoying their dinner in small talk, epecially old cases.

"I recieved your letter today. It was funny."

"Funny? How can childhood memories be funny?"

"Hey, the topic was childhood. Comparing them to mine, they're funny."

Once finished Grissom cleaned up while Sara sat down to read. Sleep got the best of her though, when Grissom went over, he found her asleep.

"Sara, sweetheart. Wake up."

He gently touched her cheek, she once said that one touch to her face could wake her up.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep, come on, let's put you to bed."

"Do you have a long shirt I can sleep in?"

"I'll find one, come on. Room's upstair."

"Oh, alright."

She stood up and followed him upstairs, sitting on the bed while Grissom found a shirt. When he did, she went to the bathroom to change. Coming out to find him in sweats and a shirt, he laid reading a book. Sara climbed under the covers and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

"Night Honey."

"Night Grissom."

Grissom noticed she moved over to him for warmth, he placed an arm around her as he let her head rest on his chest.


	3. Grave Danger

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Grave Danger:

Grissom looked at Sara as she sat cradling a cup of tea while they sat in his townhouse living room. Only together three weeks and hell had decended on them. Going over, he sat beside her, Sara moved into his arms and he held her.

"Thank you!"

Grissom kissed her head and smiled, placing both their cups aside. He pulled her chin to allow her to face him.

"For what?"

Sara smiled and looked down at her hands.

"I don't know, just thank you."

Resting her head against his shoulder again, Sara closed her eyes and remembered three weeks before when he held her the exact same way while she cried.

_Sara sat on the couch as she cried, the last time she had been like that was when she was twelve. A knock on her door made her walk over and open the door, she knew who it would be. Grissom looked at her and she looked at him._

_"Honey?"_

_She just hugged him without thinking and he hugged her back._

_"Shh, it's going to alright. You're safe now, shh."_

_Sara began crying harder and he walked into the apartment, shuting the door with his foot. Getting to the couch, Grissom managed to sit down and held Sara. She calmed after almost ten minutes and pulled from him._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."_

_"No problem really. How long have you been crying?"_

_"I don't know, maybe half the day."_

_"Looks like it, memories resurfacing?"_

_"My father threatening me to make my brother leave the house, Mark has always the protective one. Being ten years older and in the way at twenty-two, my father told him to get out of the house. Mark said not without me, my father grabbed the nearest gun and me. Pressing the gun to my head, my father told him to leave or he'd kill me. My brother said he'd be back for me. That night was the night my mother stabbed my father, I never saw Mark again although I'm sure he would've come back for me."_

_"Have you tried looking for him?"_

_"I'm too scared to, maybe one day I will."_

_"Sara...things between us are..."_

_"Going well compared to four months ago!"_

_"...Not where I want them."_

_Sara looked at him and got ready for a long speech of how they shouldn't be together in a intimate sense, only friendship or co-workers._

_"I know, we can only be co-workers."_

_"I don't want to be too late, I felt like I almost lost you and my chance to change things today."_

_"Wait, did you just say the word 'change' in a sentance? Call the press, Gil Grissom said the word 'change ' in a sentance!"_

_She began smiling and laughed, he smiled knowing he had lead her from crying to laughing._

_"I'm serious Sara, am I too late?"_

_"For what?"_

_"A chance to be with you."_

_Sara's mouth dropped, had she heard him correctly?  
_

_"Did you just say you wanted a chance to be with me? I'm loosing my mind, I think I need to be in the hospital!"_

_"Honey look at me."_

_He pulled her to face him, his eyes told the tale._

_"You're serious! Oh God, you're serious!"_

_"I want to have a chance with you. Not a fling or just two weeks or two months, I want a life Sara, with you! I almost lost you, I want to have a chance before something happens again. I know you heard the speech, that was then, I'm ready now."_

_"Brass told you didn't he?"_

_"No, I've always had a feeling. I know when you're within twenty feet of me."_

_"I guess it goes both ways, so what do you want to do because the ball's in your court or should I say the expirement is in your hands."_

_"Science and you! Dinner later, tomorrow night. I'll cook because from what I've heard, you can't even boil water. My house at eight."_

_"I'm going to kill Nick for that."_

_"Now don't start killing and beig put in jail before we have dinner."_

_She laughed and looked at him._

Grissom looked at her and he raised an eyebrow.

"Honey why are you laughing?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just remembering the night we began things."

He looked down at Sara, she managed to move to a postion in which her head was in his lap. Becoming comfortable with each other was slow but easy, he'd hold her when she needed him to. They wrote letters and put them in each other's lockers to avoid the rumor mill from spinning more then ususal. Sara found that writing on paper when talking to Grissom was easier then words. He found it easier too, so much that Sara had a ten page letter once and it took her half the day to read it. When finished, she called him and they stayed on the phone till an hour before shift, which was three hours. They were like teenagers in love for the first time.

"That was a special night, sometimes I feel I took advantage of you in a way."

"How? We didn't have sex, actually we haven't yet. That's odd now that I think about it, we've had four dates and in the past, I hit home base date two. Oh God did I admit that?"

She covered her face, she had just admitted something to Grissom that she never discussed with anyone but her diary. Grissom smiled and removed her hands.

"I've heard confessions of detailed murders Honey, that's not something I'll freak over."

"But it's just embarassing to tell you, I only discuss it with my diary."

"Well I just learned something about you."

Sara began laughing and smiled at him, he ran a hand to her's and entwined their fingers.

"Something very embarassing, I can't believe I told you that."

"Look at it this way, you've admitted something less embarassing then me."

"Oh, the sex and your parents is nothing compared to this!"

"Oh really, me walking in on my mother and step-father having sex at the age of thirteen can't compare to that?"

"Yeah!"

"How am I going to tell you it's not embarassing to me?"

"You can't, it's completely embarassing!"

"Now admitting that in the lab would be embarassing."

"Alright, I'll give you that Grissom."

"Gil!"

"What?"

"Gil, call me Gil when we're alone, Grissom at work. We've been together three weeks Honey, it's time to start."

"Alright, I'll give you that...Gil. I may slip though."

"I know Honey, I won't hold it to you."

"Liar!"


	4. Bodies in Motion

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Bodies in Motion: Before

Sara laid asleep when a hand touched her cheek, opening her eyes she found her boyfriend smiling.

"Hi Honey."

"Leave me alone Gil."

She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, he chuckled and got out of bed. It was four hours before shift and she wanted to sleep.

"Sara it's time to get up, we have a meeting with Ecklie an hour before shift. It's four hours before shift."

"Screw Ecklie, I'm tired because of you."

He smiled as he remembered the morning they spent together after breakfast and then fell asleep for what was coming onto five hours before

"I'm only half of it Sara."

Sara threw back the covers till only a sheet covered her and looked at him.

"Ever since we began sleeping together, I barely get any sleep, I'll admit it's due to half of my _needs and wants _but you take the other half. How do you do it? You can only sleep five hours and then you're up. As I said, I'm tired."

"Another hour then you're up, boss' orders."

"Well screw the boss, two hours!"

He laughed and was hit with a pillow, Sara gave him a look of _back off or you're dead_, he left the room.

Bodies in Motion: Post

Sara stood brushing her teeth when Grissom came in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for last night Honey."

He stood opposite of her leaning against the counter, she glared at him and then went back to brushing her teeth.

"I know it wasn't fair that I stuck you and Greg with soup."

Another glare came and he smiled, knowing he wasn't dead yet.

"And I know Sofia was flirting with me over the car."

Sara smiled at that and he knew why, she had won the custody war over him between both women.

"I heard Greg flung soup into his mouth accidently."

Sara began laughing so she stopped brushing her teeth and turned to him.

"So?"

"I'm sorry Honey, for everything I did wrong the last two days."

"Forgiven!"

"I'd hope so, listen I made reservations for dinner so if you get dressed I'll take you out to dinner."

"Please say no dress?"

"It's a jeans required place."

"Thank you."


	5. Bite Me

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Bite Me: Before

Grissom looked at Sara as they fought, why they were fighting was forgotten now.

"Oh hell no!"

"Get out!"

Sara looked at him and he pointed to the door.

"Get out Sara, NOW!"

"I knew this was a mistake, I gave you a chance and you've blown it Grissom. It's over!"

Once leaving his townhouse, Sara sat in the driveway in her car. The fight had been her fault, she had started it and she said he'd blown it. God she was stupid! Getting out of the car, Sara went to the front door, knocking. The door opened and Grissom stood there.

"I'm sorry Gil, I started this and it's my fault. Can you forgive me?"

He placed his hand out and she took it, he pulled her in. Once the door was closed, he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you." 

He kissed her head as she pulled back, smiling.

"I forgive you for yelling, first fight."

Leaning down, he kissed her. Sara smirked and pulled him up stairs.

Bite Me: Post

Sara sat at the bar as Grissom made them dinner, he looked up at her and smiled.

"That was a strange case."

"I think the alien one was stranger, the owner tried to marry me and Nick. We both backed out quickly."

"He what?" 

"I'm serious, good thing he's in jail. Catherine made a comment today, it made me think for once, I said nothing though. She said _Lovers and co-workers. That never works_, I just let it go."

"Honey you always think and two, do you think she knows?"

"It's Catherine, who knows. Besides, if she did, do you really think she'd tell Ecklie?"

"No, Catherine and Ecklie may get along but she hates his guts, like we all do."

"You know what, I think I know a way to find out. Next shift, call me and talk on the phone but make sure I'm at a scene, don't use my name. If she asks who it was and doesn't ask if it's me, say something. That's how you'll know."

"Master mind...no!"

Sara laughed and reached over to get a carrot, he slapped her hand away. She gave him the puppy dog look and he gave in.


	6. Shooting Stars

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Shooting Stars: Before

Grissom pulled Sara into UNLV's astronomy room, students were looking into telescopes. Sara smiled as he pulled to a telescope.

"Look in, it's beautiful."

"More then me? Atleast by your view."

"Nothing is more beautiful then you but it is beautiful. It took alot for me just to bring you here so look."

"I'm sure" as she looked into the telescope, "Only a phone call."

Sara saw the beginning of the meteor shower, she smiled and looked back at him.

"It's beautiful, it is."

"I told you. It's the Orionid meteor shower."

Sara looked back in the telescope, "I could watch all night."

"Unfortuately work begins in thirty minutes. Sorry my dear."

"No problem, thank you so much."

She looked at him and she nodded to go.

Just then the dean came over, she smiled.

"Eva James may I introduce Sara Sidle."

"Hello Sara, Gil says you wanted to see the shower so I just invited you both."

"Thank you for letting me see it, it was enjoying. We need to get to work."

"See you another time Eva."

"Bye Gil, Sara. Alright students..."

"Alot my ass, you just phoned her."

"Guilty as charged."

Sara smiled and just walked.

Shooting Stars: Post

Sara sat watching the weather channel, they were giving a special on the shower the night before. Grissom came over and looked at her.

"I got these for you."

Sara pause the special and took the package in Grissom's hand. He showered her with gifts and she knew not to say a word about them except _thank you_. Opening the package, she pulled out a file folder, inside laid telescope pictures of the meteor shower.

"Eva sent them over to the lab, I asked for photos."

"They're beautiful, thank you."

She leaned over and kissed him before looking back at the photos.


	7. Gum Drops

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Gum Drops: Before

Grissom ran a hand down Sara's arm and she opened her eyes. Lifting her head slightly, Sara looked at him.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Time to wake up Honey, suspected family homicide, all bodies are missing from a local town. I have that lecture at the body farm."

"Alright, is the shower on?"

"No, what me to turn it on?"

"Yeah, I need tea first." He handed her a cup and she smiled as she sipped it, "thanks, hmm."

With her trying to kick her coffee habit, Sara began drinking tea. Getting out of bed as Grissom turned on the shower, Sara got the clothes from her closet since they were at her apartment.

"What should I wear?"

"Honey it's a crime scene." He walked to the closet to see her looking at clothes.

"But will it be a long drive because local is not always near?"

"Four hour drive."

"Jeans and a tank with a jean jacket." Pulling clothes from hangers and passed him going out of the closet.

"You'll need to pack for a few days, motel in town is offering to let you stay free."

"Just throw thing together for me, you know what I wear." From the bathroom, Grissom looked at the clothes and asked himself _where do I start?_

Sara had more clothes then him but of course she was female. Pulling two pairs of jeans and a pair of slacks with three shirts, Grissom left the closet. He pulled Sara's bookbag from under the bed, she traveled light unlike Catherine. Going to the dresser, he pulled undergarmets and pajamas from it. By the time he finished, Sara was standing in the doorway.

"Not bad Bugman, you can dress me."

"And undress you."

Sara laughed and smiled, going to him.

"Gil, I'll call you tonight I promise."

"Don't forget your straightener." Sara laughed as he said that, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You know I do that to annoy you don't you?"

"I do and I let you get away with it."

"You'll be late if you don't pack, so pack."

"Done, I did it last night before we came here. I have to go, help the guys and Nick's on point out there, sorry."

"Gil, I'm the one on point, Nick just thinks he is."

"True, I'll see you in a few days." He kissed her and left, Sara grabbed her cup of tea and went to the bathroom, grabbing her stuff quickly before going to the living area. Grissom was heading out.

"Hey Gil," He turned and Sara placed her cup in the sink and put her straightener and other items in her bag quickly. She grabbed her computer bag, keys and phone before meeting him at the door. "Hang on."

"After you m'lady."

"Thank you kind sir."

They walked down together and to Sara's car, Grissom kissed her and she smiled. "Call me when you land."

"I will, I'll text you actually. Be safe Honey."

"Remember I'll call tonight, you'll be in Reno so no time difference. "

They kissed a final time and then left in separate directions.

Gum Drops: Middle

Sara sat in her motel room on the phone with Grissom when a knock came on her door.

"Hang on Baby, someone's at the door."

Sara opened the door to find Warrick.

"Hey girl, can we borrow some towels, Greg got stupid again."

"Yeah, take them all but two." She began talking into the phone again as Warrick got towels. "Yeah, that sounds great, I don't know, maybe green. No not white, too much of a hospital feel. Baby I feel like making my apartment seem lively and not dead. White does that, yes it does. Green or a blue, no I hate pink. Now I could go with that. Alright listen, a co-worker is here so I need to go...his name is Warrick. See you when I get back. Bye" She hung up and Warrick stood there. "Boyfriend."

"I bet, how long?"

"Six months, my next longest is three months. So Greg acted stupid again, how?"

"I see you trying to escape the subject, I'll let you go this time. Greg started to go on about his ex-girlfriend and had a waterbottle in hand if you get the just."

"What are you three doing?"

"Exs talk, Greg and Nick have some intresting stories, come join us. We will only talk about exs."

"My boyfriend doesn't come up!"

"Deal, so what's he like?"

"Respectful, spoils me crazy and isn't engaged or married."

"How old, older or younger?"

"Five plus older then me."

"What does he do?"

"Criminology professor."

"Damn, you do go for older men." She looked at him, "Catherine said you did, Grissom and everyone starred at her. You were gone that night."

"What else does Catherine say about me?"

"You don't want to know, now come on."

Gum Drops: Post

Sara smiled as Grissom joined the team at the diner table.

"So how was the body farm?"

Everyone including Grissom looked at Sara as she asked the question.

"What? I always wanted to go there."

"Man girl you are such a geek!"

"Well Nicky, I'm proud to admit it. Speaking of geeks, tell everyone abouy Faith-Anne."

"Who's Faith-Anne?"

Catherine starred at the four as did Grissom, Nick looked at Sara as she laughed. Greg was the one to speak up.

"NIck's ex-girlfriend from high school, she was a science geek. He was a jock and her a geek...get it."

"Oh boy Nicky..."

Catherine began laughing and so did Greg, Warrick and Sara. Grissom was shaking his head as he watched his girlfriend started everyone laughing. He enjoyed Sara doing that, these were moments he enjoyed.


	8. Dog Eats Dog

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Dog Eats Dog: Before

Grissom stood making dinner for them, they we're having tofu turkey slices, stuffing, green beans and cranberry sauce.

"Thank you."

She smiled as he handed her a plate of food and they sat at the kitchen table.

"So, have you began eatting only vegaterian food or not?" 

"Honey, I've become accustomed to it, I don't love it but I eat it because I'm with you."

His cell rang and he got up, answering it. Looking at Sara, she knew dinner was over.

Dog Eats Dog: Post

Grissom sat in the living room when Sara came into the house, a bundle in her arms.

"What do you have there?"

Sara placed it on the floor and Grissom watched as a puppy emeraged, he starred at it.

"A dog?"

"Hey, I like him. I saw a sign for puppies at the market. I got one, he's a boxer. I named him Bruno."

"A dog?"

"Gil, Baby he's ours."

"A dog?"

Sara smiled and went over to him, sitting down and the puppy followed. They watched as the puppy jumped up and crawled into Grissom's lap, curling up into a ball, falling asleep.

"See, he adores you already. Please?"

"Alright."

He looked down at the ball of fur in his lap, he rubbed it's head.

"He's adorable isn't he?"

"Yes, but I find you more adorable."


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Daddy's Little Girl: Post

Grissom looked down at Sara as she laid aleep, they had gotten into a fight over her statement that day on shift, it soon turned into laughter and then lead to bed. He had asked her about it then they fought, but then Sara zoned it as he went off. She started laughing and he asked _you think this is funny?_ She shook her head and told him about how she remembered their first fight. He began laughing as well and then kissed her. Sara opened her eyes and looked at him, she smiled.

"Hey," reaching up and placed a hand on his cheek, "how are you?"

"Good, just looking at you." Placing a hand on hers and took it, moving their hands to his chest and held it.

"I guess our fights will all lead to laughter."

"Maybe, let's just sleep, I'm tired."

"I know I am."

They fell asleep knowing fights were just another step in their relationship.


	10. Pirates of the Third Reich

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

PotTR: Post

Sara looked at Grissom as he came into the house, Bruno had ran to him but he ignore their _son_ for once. Bruno became their baby, Grissom affectionatly called Sara _Mommy_ when talking to Bruno while Sara called him _Daddy_. He went to Sara and sat down beside her.

"You know when I told you about Heather, her daughter was the one who was murdered."

"I know, Brass told me. Daddy you ignored him." As Bruno looked at Grissom and barked.

"Sorry boy, I just needed to tell Mommy something important." Beginning to pet the dog's ears, he jumped up on the couch. "No boy, you're too big now. Down."

The dog got down and settled at their feet, Sara smiled and laughed.

"He's your baby Gil."

"I have a bigger baby in my life and I enjoy her more then a dog."

"How dare you, he's not just a dog! He's our son, sorta. Don't ever call him a dog again!"

"Honey..." her eyes narrowed and he smiled. " Alright, he is my...our baby but you're my number one baby."

"I'll let you go this time. You were stressed earlier, everything alright?"

"It is now, being here with you and..." she narrowed her eyes again. "...our baby."

"I thought so."


	11. The Unusual Suspect

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

The Unusual Suspect: Post

"It's just, she was so much like me at that age." Sara looked at her boyfriend, he starred at her questioning. "Alright, so I wan't a child lying to protect my brother and my parents beat me but Gil it was like I was starring back into the past...at myself."

"Honey." He took her hands and held them, "Like you or not, she's another person and even you, lie breaker of the lab, couldn't tell. That says alot, if you can't tell through a lie."

"I guess, so how was your day?"

"Court...usual."

"Really, how usual?"

"Honey, let's get off of work. Get dressed in something else and I'll take us out to the Veggie Hut."

"My favorite place to eat, briber."

They went to eat and ran into Nick and his date, Linda.

"Hey Sara, Griss. Man what are you doing here?"

"Grissom said I needed to get out of dwelling on the case so he dragged me here."

"At the lab again Girl?"

"I found her reading the case file for what she says is the tenth..."

"Third thank you."

"Hi, I'm Linda Jessin."

"My date. Linda these are my co-workers. My boss Gil Grissom and surrogate sister Sara Sidle."

"Thanks Nicky, I feel special now."

"No problem, we were leaving, so see you at work later."

"Yeah..." They left and Sara looked at her boyfriend. "Tenth time? I read it three times, at least I didn't lie. I was dwelling and I read it three times."

"And I did find you reading it."

"Fine, lets eat."


	12. Rahomama

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Rashomama: Before

Sara stood getting dressed for dinner when Grissom came in their room, he smiled when he saw her in the dress. She hated dresses, but she had bought one to wear for their anniversary dinner. Going over, Grissom stood behind her. He lifted a necklace over her head and placed it around her neck, clasping it. Sara looked at the jewelry as she smiled, it was a locket and she knew it would mean a place to store memories.

"Happy Anniversary Honey."

He kissed her neck and then left to continue getting dressed.

"I didn't get you anything."

Grissom came out of the bathroom and went over to her. She began helpping with his tie.

"Don't, it means something that's why I gave it to you. How come women know how to work with ties but men can't?"

"Just a gift I guess, so what's the meaning?"

"Look on the back when you finish."

"Well I'm done."

Looking on the back of the locket once taking it off, Sara found_ LIPSCAF: 04-28-06, 1st_. Looking at Grissom she gave him a questioning look.

"Love is precious, second chances are few. The date of our anniversary. I know it's a week early but I want you to wear it tonight."

"Couldn't fit it all so you shortened it. Alright, help me again."

"I'm so glad we have the night off. I couldn't get our anniversary off but I managed to get tonight."

Once finished reclasping it, he kissed Sara's head.

Rashomama: Post

Sara sat with Grissom, they were watching a movie. He looked at her and zoned out for a second, thinking in his mind about marriage. They didn't have to be married to have a family or be together.

_Grissom sat on the couch with Sara when a yell of 'Daddy' came. Before he could turn, a blue eyed-brunette pounched on them. The four year old laughed as Sara pulled their daughter into her lap._

_"Daddy, why aren't you and Mommy wearing rings on your fingers? Everyone does."_

_"Because Mommy and me aren't married."_

_"Grammy says to have a child before marriage is a sin."_

_Sara looked at her daughter and then at Grissom._

_"Well Grammy has her view and we have ours.And you aren't a sin, you are our life."_

_The four year old giggled as her father began tickling her. _

"Gil? Gil what's going on in that brain of your's?"

"Sorry, in my own world for a few seconds."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Marriage, us, family."

"Oh really, tell me what about."

"Just a day dream, us being not married. Our child asking why and us saying we prefer not to."

"Oh, well marriage maybe over rated but it doesn't mean I don't want to get married."

"So you're open to it?"

"Later on, not now."

"Good, I won't get flack from my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"In her view, to have a child before marriage is a sin and she'd probably disown me."

"Who said we were having kids right now?"

He kissed her head and held her. Marriage and children finally settled out and open to them both.


	13. Time of Your Death

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Time of Your Death: Before

Sara looked at Grissom as he made them dinner, it was three hours before their shift and their anniversary.

"Thank you for doing this?" He looked at her as she sipped her water.

"Honey it's our anniversary. I decided it enjoy it even if we couldn't have it off."

"I found it."

"What?" Smiling knowing she had found the gift he had left for her on her dresser.

"The ring, so what is it?"

"It's a promise ring, my promise to you to be faithful, to love you till I die."

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"I saw it at the local mini mart on sale. It's a mood ring, I knew you'd need it. I memorized the colors."

"Asshole!"

"I know, I'm playing Honey. I just saw it and knew butterflies were something you loved, plus you can wear it to work without the rumor mill spinning."

"You do know Catherine is the one who starts half of them."

"I'm surprised she hasn't caught on."

"Because believe it or not, Catherine is not quick on but she has the ability to make things spin."

"Honey, your dinner." Handing her a plate of food.

Time of Your Death: Post

Grissom looked at Sara and she smiled at him.

"Let's get Greg and give him a birthday breakfast."

"Sara..." He hated not being able to call her _Honey_ at work but had to.

"For me, please."

"God I hate not being able to say _no _to you."

He got up and Sara followed to the locker room, the boys and Catherine stood getting ready to get off shift.

"Greg, Sara has been able to convince me to give you a birthday breakfast. Where do you want to go?"

Greg looked at Sara and she winked at him.

"The diner's fine. How'd you do it?"

Nick looked at Greg and rolled his eyes, he spoke.

"She's Sara, she can convince him to do anything."

"I thought that was Catherine's role?"

Catherine looked at Grissom and he shrugged, going to his locker he pulled out his coat and briefcase.

"Gil, Greg's right. That's my role, how'd Sara get it?"

Warrick and Nick began snickering, she turned to him.

"Something I should know?"

"Nothing Cat, it's just Sara had that role before you even came."

"What's next, he sleeps with her."

"Cathrine Anne Willows, I don't sleep with my subordinates."

"I know but Sara's your favorite."

"Catherine, I don't have favorites."

"Can we just go to breakfast, I'm hungary."

"We know Greggo, come on Cat."

Catherine went with the boys leaving Sara with Grissom.

"What am I?" Going to him as he shut his locker, "if I'm not a subordinate?"

"My co-worker and girlfriend."

"Just checking, come on before Greg eats the cars."

Sara walked out of the locker room with a new understanding of the relationship she was in.


	14. Way to Go

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Way to Go: Post

Grissom looked at Sara as she knelled down at the bed.

"So you love me?"

"I do, more then I ever thought possible."

"Then tell me."

"I love you Sara."

Getting up she laid opposite of him, Grissom placed a hand on her face and brought it to him. Sara smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you too, we'll be late for dinner if we start something."

"You aren't dressed." As he kissed her again.

"And you promised since our anniversary dinner was interupted..."

He smiled and nodded but replied "This isn't over."

"I'll hold you to that."

They got up and Sara changed into her dress again while Grissom changed into dinner clothes.


	15. Toe Tags

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Toe Tags: Before

Grissom laid asleep when his phone rang, he opened his eyes and grabbed it.

"Grissom?" Sara groaned and rolled over with her eyes open, Grissom sat up as he talked. "Jim it's five in the morning, on Friday morning... fine Thursday morning. It's my day off, has been for a week. Check the board, fine I'm coming in. You owe me... no I'll call her but she'll be pissed. Bye Jim."

"Brass wants us doesn't he, for what?"

"Apparently a water delivery guy called saying theres a _Nevada Chainsaw Massacre _in a garage. He says everyone else is on call with different cases. We have to go in Honey."

"I'm defently pissed at him." She got out of bed and went to the bathroom after slipping her robe on. "I guess I should wear something I can throw away after shift?"

"No not really, we'll wear jumpers." He went to the bathroom to find Sara pinning up her hair so she could take a shower. Going over he stood behind her, Sara looked at him questioningly. He began removing the pins and ran his hands through her hair. "Let it curl." Kissing her neck.

"Nice try, I'm not." Pinning her hair again and turned the shower on, discarding her robe as she stepped in. Grissom smirked and stepped in behind her.

Toe Tags: Post

Grissom looked at Sara as she passed him and the students in the hall.

"Hey Grissom, I need you to sign this." She smiled at the students and the girl looked at them. "Thank you." She winked at him and started to leave till he called her name.

"Sara can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'd like you to introduce you to our possible future CSIs. Miss Sidle use to be where you stand, any questions?"

The smart girl raise her hand and Sara smiled. "Yes Miss...?"

"Beth Halter, Miss Sidle how long have you been a CSI?"

"June twelfth made eleven years. I know I seem too young but I graduated at the age of sixteen in nineteen eighty-seven. I studied till nineteen ninety-five. Anything else?"

"Did you vomit on your first autopsy?" a boy from the back asked and Sara smiled.

"No, I vomitted on my first soup case. CSIs commonly call decomp cases _soup_."

"Who's your mentor?" Beth asked and Sara smiled.

"Actually Dr. Grissom is my mentor but I've taken on my own student now. He's a DNA tech turned CSI. He's been one for about a year and a half now. In my opinion, the best thing a mentor could hope for is for you to take on a student for yourself. Now I hope you enjoy the rest of the tour, I have to get back to the lab. Believe it or not, three of our CSIs are men who act like boys the age of thirteen so if we don't control them, the lab could be gone soon. Bye."

"Bye Miss Sidle." Was heard from all the students


	16. Double Cross

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Double Cross: Post

Sara sat in the living room with Grissom, they sat together yet doing separate things. Sara sat reading her _Romeo and Juilet_ novel. It was a book with different versions, a gift on her birthday that year. The Shakespearian play and the play in many different cultural adaptions, the book was three inches thick. Grissom sat doing a crossword, the doorbell rang and they looked at each other.

"I only gave my mother our new address." He stood up knowing it was his mother, Sara placed her book aside.

Going to the door, Grissom opened the door after shoving Bruno back. He found his mother smiling.

_Hi Mom, what are you doing here?_ he began signing but Elizabeth 'Lib' Grissom spoke to her son verbally.

"I used the last of your father's savings he left me to get the newest surgery for the deaf. I can hear Gil. Why'd you move?"

"I needed more space."

"For you and the mut...?" She saw Bruno but was pulled away by the figure in the hall not the dog. "Oh!"

Sara smiled and came to stand by Grissom. "Bruno is our baby, we don't call him a dog or a mut."

Bruno looked at his _mother_ and she bent down, petting him. "Isn't that right Bruno, you're our baby." Sara stood back up and looked at Grissom.

"You must be the reason my son hasn't called as often. Elizabeth Grissom, I go by _Lib_ though. What's your name?"

"Sara, Sara Sidle. Welcome to our home, come in. Seems Gil doesn't know how to invite his own mother in. How long will you be staying?" As Grissom picked up his mother's suitcase and left for the guestroom.

"Two days if that's alright?"

"Yeah, that's alright. Lets get you some tea or coffee, which do you prefer?"

"Tea dear, are you dating or engaged?"

"Dating, been just over a year."

"Does he treat you right?"

"I don't take shit so that sould tell you."

"Good, Gil please tell me how you two met?" As her son come into the kitchen.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing _OH Shit, how do we explain this!_


	17. Leaving Las Vegas

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

LLV: Before

Grissom looked at Sara as she packed his suitcase, she quickly fell into the roll of _wife_ and it scared him. They had gotten into a fight two days before about the sabbatical and yet she packed for him. They had barely spoken a word to each other, Sara slept in the guestroom.

"I'll miss you." She looked up at him as he spoke and she said nothing.

After she was finished, Sara took the suitcase out to his car and came back in to find him sitting on the bed, he held her anniversary necklace. When they had fought, she threw it across the room, ignoring it for the last two days.

"You should've told me about the letter the day you recieved it not two days before you left."

"Just tell me the truth Sara, will you be gone the day I get back because I know our relationship is on the rocks."

Sara looked at him and shook her head, she went over and sat beside him. Taking the necklace, she placed it back around her neck. "No, it maybe on the rocks, but I won't be gone. I may hate your actions but I love you. God if I wanted to leave, I'd do it while you're here not when you're gone. Look at me Gil."

He looked at her, she reached over and pulled his face to her's, kissing him.

He moved to lay her down on the bed, Sara smiled and giggled. "I get the idea but you need to get to the lab. I love you."

"I love you Sara, never doubt that."

"I never will."


	18. Law of Gravity

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Laws of Gravity: Post

Grissom was met at the door by Bruno, he bent down and petted the dog.

"Did you look after Mommy while I was gone? I've missed you boy, where's Mommy? I bet she's asleep." Scratching the dogs ears and petting him, he stood up and went to the master bedroom where he found Sara asleep. He stood taking in the sight he loved to see.

Sara laid asleep, her head on the bed instead of the pillows and arms flung out, she was in the middle of the bed. He guessed she had slept like this for a month. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After dealing with the fact of Catherine and Keppler getting shot and the fact that they had been dating for two weeks, he needed a shower. Stepping out of the shower in a towel, he came face to face with his girlfriend. Sara sat on the sink counter indian style nursing a cup of tea.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He went over and Sara looked up at him, she placed her cup aside.

" You didn't, how's Catherine?"

"It may take a while, she and Keppler had a relationship for two weeks. She said she was falling in love with him."

"God, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She reached up as he stood infront of her and hugged him. "Don't go anywhere again."

"I won't Honey, I learned you are number one in my life now. I promise to protect you always. I love you."

"I love you too, so much Gil. Bruno sat by the door most of the time waiting for his daddy." Chuckling a little, Grissom did as well.

"He's our baby Honey. I'll be to bed soon but you are tired so go on."

"No, I'll wait for you. I need to brush my teeth anyways." She slipped down and turned, beginning to brush her teeth.

Once finished, she turned to find Grissom dressing. Sara placed a hand on his arm. Looking at her, Grissom noticed she shook her head. Sara kissed him and he knew there was no use in getting dressed, he lead her to the bedroom. They slept till the next morning, Sara woke to find Grissom looking at her.

"Hi." He placed a hand on her cheek and Sara smiled, closing her eyes once again and fell back asleep knowing with Grissom's promise it would be alright in the future.


	19. Fallen Idols

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Fallen Idols: Before

Sara laid asleep till a mouth touched her back, she felt kisses from her right shoulder to her neck. Giggling she turned to find her fiancee smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Hi Beautiful, we have the whole weekend to ourselves, we could go visit Mom."

"Well...can we be a little late?"

He smiled and kissed her, the phone rang and they broke the kiss.

"Remind me to kill whoever that is."

"Oh I will."

He turned over and grabbed his cellphone, seeing the name he groaned. Sitting up Grissom answered it.

"Yes Jim? It's the weekend...well I'm interested in my bed that's why..."

Sara smiled, he wasn't lying, they were interested in the bed but not for sleep.

"...Fine I'll come but you owe me. Bye!"

Hanging up, Grissom turned to Sara, she sighed.

"Go Gil, I'll come in later."

"Don't leave me solo on this, promise you'll come in."

She smiled and he kissed her before getting out of bed.

Fallen Idols: Post

Sara smiled as she put up the shaving equipment, Grissom starred at her and she could see it from the mirror.

"Sorry, I know you wanted to see Mom. Jim owes us."

Grissom smiled and got up, going to her. Placing a kiss on her neck, Grissom whispered to her.

"Let's try."

"Try what?"

"To have a baby, to start a family. Ever since this case began, I've been thinking of us starting a family."

Sara looked at him and smiled.

"Gil, I never wanted children till we began a relationship. Do we really want a baby right now?"

"With you I do, look in the mirror. A little girl, what features do you see between us?"

"Her daddy's eyes and chin, my hair."

"A boy?"

"His daddy's nose, my hair and eyes."

"For a girl I see, her mommy's eyes and curls, my chin and ears. For a boy I see, his mommy's curls and nose, my eyes."

"We could compare and contrast features for days."

"We could, so Sara, this decision lies with you. Do we want to try to have a baby?"

"I do."

He kissed her neck and took her hand, leading her to their bedroom.


	20. Empty Eyes

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Empty Eyes: Before

Sara laid asleep when Grissom's phone went off, she groaned and opened her eyes. Grissom and her had the night off and planned on having a nice date. They were engaged, he asked her to marry him the morning after he arrived back and it was suppose to be their engagement dinner since both their earlier tries of dinner or breakfast were interupted, it totalled to five times

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He hung up and looked at Sara, he leaned down, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Come in later, sleep for a bit longer."

"Thanks, so we'll try afterwards."

"We'll try."

"Never mind a dinner out, just cook something for us later."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yeah, I do."

Grissom leaned down again and kissed her again before getting out of bed.

Empty Eyes: Post

Grissom lead Sara to the car and by the time they arrived home, Sara had fallen asleep. He undid her seatbelt and lifted her out of the car. Managing to unlock the door, Grissom carried her to the bedroom, thankful they got a flat earlier that year. Laying Sara down, he undid her shoes and started to undress her when she woke.

"Honey, you fell asleep, lets get you undressed." She nodded and helped him get her undressed and into one of his t-shirts.

Grissom changed and crawled into bed beside Sara, both falling asleep.


	21. Ending Happy

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Ending Happy: Before

Sara looked at Grissom as he sat beside her in the judge's chambers, she handed them a paper to sign and they did.

"I hope you two are happy."

"We are."

Grissom looked up at Sara as she signed the paper, she handed the paper to the judge and in turn she smiled.

"Here's the certificate and legal papers. Thank you Dr. and Mrs. Grissom. I hope I see you later and not in a divorce kinda way."

"I doubt it."

At home, Grissom looked at her as they laid watching a documentary.

"Feels no different does it?"

"No it doesn't, I emailed Mom, she wants to come down and see us."

Grissom's phones went off and Sara turned off the TV.

"A brothel? Jim call in Catherine...because she's the one who can deal with people. Why...no I'm coming. Don't bring her up again, because...just don't. If I tell you you'll have to keep quiet and I'm serious...no I'm serious...Jim I will kill you if you speak a word. I'm married...earlier today! She's just right for me and I love her...I won't tell you...if you udder a word on who it is, I defently will kill you...Sara. Yes our Sara, she's laughing at you by the way. Fine we'll be there soon, bye Jim."

Sara was laughing when he hung up, she looked at him.

"You should've seen your face Gil, I'm serious."

"Jim wants us their now, go get ready."

"Alright."


	22. Leapin' Lizards

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Leapin' Lizards: Post

Grissom came into the bedroom to find his wife reading the letter he wrote her.

"You found it."

She nodded as she read it for the tenth time, he sat down beside her.

"It makes sense, some of it and other parts are just sad."

Placing the letter aside, Sara looked at him.

"I love you Honey and I realized how much you truely meant to me while I was gone."

"I'd hope so, thank you for it."

She moved into his arms and he held her, kissing her head.

"Promise me you'll always be here from now on?"

"I promise and we both know I never break a promise."

"What did Brass say when you told him we were married?"

He looked down to find her looking up at him.

"Shocked and said it was about time. He said if I ever hurt you he'd kill me. He won't have to, I'd kill myself."

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Six weeks, the night we decided. We concieved that night, it's amazing!"

"Girl or boy?"

"I don't care, just a healthy baby."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."


	23. The Good, the Bad and the Dominatrix

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

TGTBTD: Post

The team sat eatting at the diner together, Catherine looked at Brass.

"Hey Jim, you said you knew something juicer then Gil and Lady Heather, what was it."

Sara looked at Grissom who starred at Brass, Brass just picked up his coffee to drink while trying to think of something.Once finished, he placed his cup down and looked at Catherine.

"That Hodges and Wendy are dating."

Nick looked at Brass and starred. The team looked at him in shock.

"You're serious, we thought it was something like Grissom was married."

"Nicky..."

"Right, sorry Griss. When you get married, we'll have to meet her. She'll brobably be that anthropologist woman."

At that moment Sara choked on her water, they looked at her. Greg put a hand on her back and Sara placed her water down.

"Sorry, an accident."

"You alright Sara?"

"Yeah Greg I'm fine, wrong pipe that's all."

"Don't choke Sara, where would I find another CSI like you?"

"Grissom there are many out there besides I'm just a hard working CSI with a bad temper."

She smiled and began eatting again.

"So, my wife wants to meet the team, dinner at my place tomorrow night."

"Warrick, I don't know man. She'll divorce you once meeting us."

"Nick, I told her you're all crazy."

"Excuse me, I'm not crazy. I maybe a little out there with theroies sometimes especially with human combustion but I'm not crazy."

"Whoa Sar, put on the breaks. Damn girl, you must be having hormone problems right now."

"My hormones are none of your business Nicky."

"Never mind."

They all began talking once Sara calmed down, her hormones were out of wack and both her and Grissom knew the reason; pregnancy of seven weeks.


	24. Living Doll

Two Years, Two weeks and Three Days of Personal Moments

Spoilers: Season Five: Committed, Iced, Grave Danger.

Season Six: Bodies in Motion, Bite Me, Shooting Stars, Gum Drops, Dog Eats Dog, Daddy's Little Girl, Pirates of the Third Reich, The Unusual Suspect, Rashomama, Time of Your Death and Way to Go.

Season Seven: Toe Tags, Double Cross, Leaving Las Vegas, Laws of Gravity, Fallen Idols, Empty Eyes, Ending Happy, Leapin' Lizards, TGTBTD and Living Doll

Living Doll: Post

Grissom stood looking at the miniature, he had made a promise to Sara to protect her always, both when he returned and in their marriage vows. Now he was clueless to her location, they weren't even married a month and now Sara was prbably dead. He hit the miniature and it flew against the wall. Catherine entered as he did. Grissom yelled and soon began crying.

"Gil?" He looked up and saw Catherine. "That was evidence in an investigation you know."

"Put me in jail then, I don't care." He rubbed his tears away.

"What is wrong with you, you weren't like this with Nicky. I know Sara is your student and favorite Gil, but I need the truth. Did you and Sara sleep together at least once?"

"Try two years, we've been in a relationship that long. We just got married three weeks ago and it's not even a month before hell breaks loose."

"Married? That's hard to believe, I'm serious."

Grissom took the keys out of his coat and unlocked his bottom drawer, pulling out a file and threw it on the desk. Catherine opened it and looked at the top what she never thought possible:

_City and County of Las Vegas_

_License and Certificate of Marriage_

_Bride's Name (Maiden): Sara Katelyn Sidle_

_Groom's Name: Gilbert Arthur Grissom_

_Affiant: Michelle Baylor, Judge of Clark County_

_Bride's Name (Print): Sara Katelyn Sidle-Grissom_

_Groom's Name (Print): Gilbert Arthur Grissom_

Their signatures laid below their names and Catherine finally exhaled.

"We had decided to get pregnant two months ago and we did right away, there's no way if Sara survives that the baby will."

"Gil, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell us?" Placing the certificate back in the folder.

"We wanted atleast two months of marriage before we told you. Three weeks and four days of marriage and I'm probably going to loose her."

"She knows you love her, atleast I hope she does."

"She knows, she's the only person I've ever loved. Sara's my rock and if I loose her, I'll lose it."

Catherine looked at the miniature which laid on the floor and nodded, she now knew the reality of how much Grissom cared for Sara.


End file.
